


Angel Kisses and Lips like June

by UnknownFren



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Rimming, Sticky Kisses, back freckles, brief mentioning of Jon Bellion, cute fluff, poetic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownFren/pseuds/UnknownFren
Summary: He sits on Josh’s hips and looks down on his favorite nose, favorite mop of chameleon hair (it changes color, you know) and the galaxies of freckles. He needs to count them all someday. Actually he needs to count them today, now, this minute.“Did you know every time you’ve been kissed by an angel a freckle appears on your skin.““Really? Then i must’ve been in an angel orgy sometime ago.“





	Angel Kisses and Lips like June

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavydiirtysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/gifts), [flightlessnerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessnerds/gifts).



> This happened in a rush. 
> 
> Josh Dun's freckles appreciation fic.
> 
> Thanks to Ella for sharing my love for Josh's freckles and to Alex, because she's just all around awesome.  
> Someday we will all bathe together.
> 
> Soundtrack: Jon Bellion - Ooh

 

 

He loves breakfast food, especially all the sweet stuff: fruit salad, raisin bread, honey on toast. The raisins always remind him of freckles. Special freckles on someone’s back and nose. It’s a special nose, belonging to a certain someone sitting in front of him right now.

 

They’re sitting on the bed, the window open, a chilly breeze floating around, the sun tickling their heads. Josh is munching on a nutella toast. His nose’s scrunched up, his freckles are dancing on his nose. Tyler didn’t even notice the honey running down his chin. He literally just drooled over Josh’s nose. A little pathetic, but he wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

Josh cocks his head to the side, grinning wide, tongue poking out. He starts singing familiar lines.

 

“Your lips they taste like June, your eyes are a rocket to the moon, those legs gon' put me in a tomb, praise God when you hit me with the Ooh, hit me with the Ohh.“

 

A soft laughter from both boys shakes the bed.

 

“You can’t ever tell Jon you used his lyrics to seduce me, he’d loose his shit.“

 

Josh already cleared the bed from all the plates and toast crumbs. He leans over to peck Tyler on the lips.

 

“That was way too easy, and i was right btw, you taste like june, sticky and sweet.“

 

Tyler licks his own lips. Josh is right, half of his face is still covered in honey. He kisses Josh back with a little more force and pushes the both of them into the cushions. He sits on Josh’s hips and looks down on his favorite nose, favorite mop of chameleon hair (it changes color, you know) and the galaxies of freckles. He needs to count them all someday. Actually he needs to count them today, now, this minute.

 

“Did you know every time you’ve been kissed by an angel a freckle appears on your skin.“

 

“Really? Then i must’ve been in an angel orgy sometime ago.“

 

He chuckles, Tyler sways with the waves of laughter from the body underneath him.

 

“No seriously, you’ve been blessed, tis all i’m saying. And i want to count your angel kisses Jish. All of them… for science.“

 

“Oh, ok that’s important research, i understand, go ahead then.“

 

Josh is giggling, because Tyler immediately starts to kiss every freckle in sight. The ones on Josh’s nose, his ears, his cheeks, his belly. The shirt gets in the way. Tyler knows how to fix that.

 

“Arms up, shirt off.“

 

“Do you actually need to kiss them to count them? That doesn’t seem very sciency to me. And i don't even hear you counting.“

 

Protests aside Josh pulls the shirt over his head in less than five seconds.

 

“You’re right, i can’t kiss and count simultaneously…. i got it, i kiss, you count.“

 

He doesn't wait for Josh to answer, just starts kissing the freckles on his shoulders one by one, slower this time, pausing after each to give Josh the time to respond.

 

“One….two….th-three….four….“

 

Somewhere around thirty Josh stops the counting, Tyler finished his shoulders, belly and thighs and turned him around to start on the milky way on Josh’s back. It’s a beautiful back. He tells Josh and watches the other boy’s ears turn red between the (currently) yellow locks. He sits back on Josh’s butt, it’s his favorite place in the whole world. Their bodies fit perfectly together in all the right ways, he grins to himself.

 

He leans down and scatters kisses from the neck down to the waistband of Josh’s boxers. The body under him is flushed and shudders with every nip of Tyler’s honey sticky lips. He would lie if he'd say the shaking and whimpering doesn't affect him, the tent in his own boxers would out him anyways. It’s currently comfortably nestled between Josh’s butt cheeks, who seems to get more eager with every second. Tyler deliberately ignores all the hints of impatience.

 

But he can’t ignore the cutestest of butts that suddenly starts rubbing his cock. Who could ignore something like that. A muffled sound comes from the cushions.

 

“Come on, get on with it already…“

 

“What’s _it_  exactly? Whaddaya want?“

 

Tyler smugly watches Josh squirm. He loves to tease a tiny bit.

 

“You know what i mean, just … letting you know, you forgot a few freckles.“

 

Josh wiggles his butt and flashes a small grin over his shoulder. His face is red as a strawberry. Tyler loves him.

 

“Alright then, for science.“

 

Tyler smiles so wide he’s afraid his face might break. The boxers get discarded somewhere on the floor.

 

Tyler’s in awe. So many freckles to kiss, it’s almost overwhelming. But Tyler isn’t one to get paralyzed by a challenging task. Sticky trail of kisses down Josh’s spine, this time he doesn’t get stopped by a stupid waistband. The cushions swallow most of the whispers and moans, but they can’t compensate the shudders. Tyler lets his tongue hover over Josh’s hole, for a dramatic pause. He can't hold himself back for longer than fifteen seconds though. He dips down and licks around the rim, he teases and strokes and paints patterns into the sensitive skin. Josh doesn’t even try to hold back anymore he wriggles around and rubs his dick against the soft sheets. He’s close Tyler can tell. He wants to mess up the pretty boy and the freshly clean sheets. A man on a mission, he pokes his tongue, applies more pressure and finally slips in. He feels the muscles contracting around him, drool is running down his chin getting mixed together with the leftover honey. He tastes like Josh, with a sweet undertone.

 

But it’s not enough, he slips a finger inside, the spit enough of a lubricant. It’s hot and tight inside, he needs only seconds to find the right spot, Josh chokes on the next moan. His back muscles tighten, his hips rolling frantically. Tyler’s hands never stop moving, he mercilessly pushes Josh over the cliff. The body underneath him shudders violently, the muscles in Josh’s back are tight as a bow and his insides are contracting, Tyler can feel it around his fingers. He presses against Josh’s prostate one last time. The boy comes undone, all over the sheets under him. Tyler can already feel the dampness. Josh slumps down in the puddle, all strings cut. He’s heavily breathing, Tyler is, too. He almost forgot about his own erection, too focused on Josh.

 

“Can i … your back?“

 

“Mhm, yes.“

 

Josh is too worn out to even move a muscle. But that’s alright with Tyler. He’s pretty sure this will be over in under a minute. He palms himself for a second, almost hisses, cause his dick is sensitive after all this abandonment. He starts jacking himself unceremoniously with a hard and fast beat. He almost literally tumbles over the edge, he come so fast it surprises him. He paints Josh’s back with his sperm and straight off slumps down. His belly lands in the puddle and Josh gets squished between him and the bed. But for a minute this is the most perfect place to exist in.

 

“You know, now it’s literally the _milky_  way.“

 

Tyler giggles, the body under him shakes with laughter.

 

It’s pouring down outside. A bit of water found its way through the open window and sprinkeld the wooden floor. Today is monday he thinks, he likes mondays with Josh, even the rainy ones.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Things i love:
> 
> *freckles  
> *Josh Dun  
> *rain


End file.
